narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Opening Act
Prologue The clouds are churlish and kraken-cruel. They cough out great gouts of water and thunking balloons of sopping moisture. In the small village hidden within the rain, terror and crime is a daily occurrence. Ninja gangs have overcome the land, promoting violence and abolishing all forms of law and protection. Some of the world's most frightening criminals base in this small yet troublesome land. Even those who border with this nation have refused to aid it, claiming it is a lost cause. No wonder it continues to rain, even the gods weep at this failed state. Within the darkness, there is always a glimmer of light, no matter how faint. Sometimes, in order to reach peace there must be a little chaos. Two products of darkness, unique in their own ways, have begun a revolution. Vigilantes would be the actual term, but due to the lack of any law officials, the Village's Dark Horses would be a little more accurate. Starting with the pawns, the two continue to work their way up the board until they execute every king on the field. The first gang they set their eyes upon are the black cats of the village. A sinister bunch that don't take opposition lightly. Upset with the most recent slaughtering of their own men, the Gang Head hosts a meeting in order to prevent such a thing from happening again. But another piece has entered the game now, one that does not belong. The Jester, The Fool, The Joker, the most troublesome piece of all. Ally to no one. Interested in neither winning nor losing, The Jester only wishes to deceive... The Dark Magician Appears The smell of nicotine engulfed the room, as all of the second-in-commands or lieutenants were present for the unpremeditated Wandering Panthers meeting. They all sat around a rectangular table with the head currently vacant. Each had a single guard behind them, their right hand man. A total fourteen present at the moment. Some waited patiently as other grew bored and anxious. Finally one snapped: "DAMN IT! Who does he think he is making us wait like this. Most of us are stronger than this old geezer, why don't we just kill the old man and start a new age an era of the Wandering Panthers." one yelled, definitely the most robust of the group but not a lot in the noggin. "Silence, you ignorant swine. How dare you speak about Lord Saizen that way. You should be executed on the spot." another quickly retorted. Sitting opposite to the vacant seat, it was obvious who spat those words. None other than entitled son of the current leader, heir to throne. "Oh, Daddy's boy actually got some lip eh. Maybe I should beat the crap out of you just to put you in your place." the robust one stated, standing tall as instigating a brawl. His guard lowered his hand to his waist discretely, preparing for battle. "Oh dear lord, its not everyday where I could put a low-life mongrel like yourself back in its place. BRING IT!" the son responded, withdrawing his signature blade taking on his unique stance. His own guard prepared for battle as well. The others watched in amusement as if this were a common event that took place every meeting. At that exact moment, Lord Saizen emerged from the shadows not amused by his own lieutenants childish games. "Sit down, both of you, now is it the time for foolish disputes." he spat like a true veteran. His son quickly sat down, while the other took his time. "It seems we have a problem. Two and I quote, "Demonic Ninja" have slaughtered our men. From my understanding they are not of any gang but two newcomer who can prove to be a nuisance if we don't exterminate them ASAP. Now does anyone have any information they'd like to share with me in order to better assess the threat. " Lord Saized stated, taking a seat with two masked guards trailing behind him. "I hear one is skilled in genjutsu." his son responded nonchalantly, though determined to make his father proud by contributing. "He left half our men brain dead due to some horrific genjutsu. "Interesting, genjutsu...."the old man thought. "At the scene, there was a lot of blood, more that there should have been..." one stated, rarely ever contributing to these discussions. "Is that really all we have on our opponents, Genjutsu and an excessive amount of blood. Other gangs will hear about our struggles and push harder to take our turf. Now I am not a fan of fighting two battles at once. Are you?" he questioned, not expecting a response. The room was silent; each lieutenant was at a lost of words, not able to provide any more information than what was already mentioned. Eager to impress, Saizen's son opened his mouth. But just as he was about to utter his first word, a sinister laugh cut him off... His laugh echoed throughout the room. Each guard was quick to their weapon yet hesitant to strike. With a huge grin on his face, The Joker emerged from the darkness. Noticing one had developed the courage to attack, he wagged finger. "I wouldn't do that, one snap....boom." he spat, referring to the that miraculously appeared below each of their respective bosses' seats. "Now...it seems you guys are having some trouble. Lucky for you, the solution has appeared." he giggled, walking behind the son of the head. He then began to rub his shoulder. Close to his paper bomb, he and his guard had the same thought, strike. In unison, they aimed for their his neck, planning on decapitating him in one move. They were swift, appearing to successfully complete the assassination attempt. As Jushiro's decapitated body fell to ground, the son turned to receive his father's praise. But before he could utter a word, both his guard's and his own head dropped to the ground. "I didn't want to have to do that. But he really gave me no choice..." Jushiro stated, emerging from the shadows once more. Rage filled Saizen's eyes, yet he remain quiet. Pushing the headless corpse to ground, he took a seat. "The big one over found this guy's death pretty amusing." he stated, angering the sturdy man whom the son argued with prior to the meeting. Completely disregarding the paper bomb, he stood up. "What of it bitch! I ain't no pussy afraid of no paper bomb. Try some shit like that me." he scram. Grinning once more, Jushiro watched as the bulky man's own body guard, grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face against the table. Using his hair, the guard pulled him back to his seat, putting a kunai to his neck to make sure such an outrage would never occur again. Fear struck the hearts of all of the guards and most of the lieutenants. But Jushiro was not concerned with any of them rather the boss who for some reason regained his composure. Laying both of his feet on the table, Jushiro pulled out his deck and began to shuffle it. "Let's talk business, eh. For me to...exterminate your little bug issue..I'm going to need access...to...most, of your resources." he paused to lick his lips. "You think, I'm going to let you walk into my meeting a call the shots. I'd rather die than have you disrespect in my own town." Lord Saizen yelled, slamming his palms on the table as the whole room was filled with paper bombs. "So whatcha say, wanna die together." "Don't try to play crazy with me...I'm a lot better at it.... My MO is going over well, they ar emoe than likely use and expecting to see more boidies murdered via genjutsu, and with Misora around pure violence as well. I think it's time to mess them up with the numbers game and give them a false count. Use chidor and stab them through the skull or heart for a quick death, that should shake up the dynamics quite well. Takashi said looking at markings on his right arm, a fleeting quote running through his mind as he sat in the rain drenched roof of Amegakure's buildings. The rain nothing more than his daily shower and rinsing period. "He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. YIf I am t be just that, then ill be the baddest damn monster, the one who punishes evil, hate and chaos by drowning it in a pool of its own blood. A monster with a cause and thats putting others in body bags". Takashi resolved himself as the rain pattered on his excessively long hair, his cloak drifting in the wind gently but without aim in the wind's grip. That was not him in this village, he wasn't losing himself, in fact he was just finding his stride and with all the gangs, new comers, mercs and rogues there was a graveyard that needed to be filled. "I take no pleasure in wanton murder but to clean a house you gotta deal with the trash and since a kind letter to each of them wont work here man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. You fucked with the wrong village, and you missed out on your one and only warning". Takashi said looking back at the corpses of men he recently murdered. There bodies all tied to the series of light post among the transformers in the village, cruxfied, their entrails exposed as the crows and scanvengers of nature fed on them. The smell of death and decompostion rife in the air. yet all he smelled was the promise of the new day. "The Return of the Sunrise". Takashi said taking a deep breath, the flies and maggots would soon claim these bodies, but not before the villagers and other gang members would. Their warning was right before them.. and to Takashi action and Chidori spoke louder than words. His campaign of peace and stability through blood and bones would continue. Misora stood as she thought back to a few hours ago. She had made become acquainted with Takashi only a few hours ago, when her rather messy entrance caught his attention. Seeing an abomination at one's doorstep was normally cause for concern, but he saw another person capable of cleaning house. She on the other hand so the opportunity to do what her mind and body begged for; massacre. Feeling the psychotic urge for massacre welling within her, she accepted with a single condition; that they start tonight. Mi recognized that she needed to take the edge of this need, having released Killing Intent in massive, choking quantities that filled the city. A serial killer who balanced genocidal tendencies with a fracture mindset. Silencing her diabolical nature temporarily, she blended into the night alongside the Kamui user, orchestrating a tidal wave of destruction, beginning the process of rooting all the mobsters, gangsters, drug lords, and syndicates that she could find in such a small window. Due to her relative anonymity and their subsequently boldness (completely ignorant to the idea of intervention), this task proved rather fruitful for her. At the very least it was a smashing success, the woman relishing the bloodbath that she created on a whim. Covered from head to toe in the red liquid, before absorbing it into her frame. Licking her lips when the last drop tickled her taste buds. She wanted even more, though she knew that it should be saved for another day. Already relishing the task in front of her. However, her stomach grumbled slightly from such a significant workout. Finding the warm body of a particularly challenging woman, Misora picked her up gently, almost caressing the frame of her defeated yet worthy opponent. Satisfied that she was barely conscious and likely on death's door, Mi decided to hasten the vanquished foe's ascension. With a smile, she sank her teeth into the woman's neck, feeding off of the bounty of blood available. The adversary resisted weakly, though such efforts became meeker as Mi emptied her of what she possessed. Eventually coming up dry, she tossed the carcass away, reinvigorated by the meal. Her facial expression showed that she didn't care what Takashi thought of this sequence. "So what's next?" she asked, her rose gaze innocent as she wiped away any traces of blood on her face. Her Killing Intent quieting to more friendly levels as she took in this wondrous mess that lie all around her. "Splendid." Mi mused aloud.